Freakshow
by Areolfos
Summary: I fell over. And what had crashed into me shattered me. She was a small dog, same as me. But her colors were completely different: instead of being blue and yellow, she was yellow and green. I denied it, but Xavier's words came to mind: He’s a freak.
1. Life

Darkness. That is all I know. I briefly open my eyes and see nothing, only darkness. However, I seem to be able to sense something outside. I can't seem to figure out what the ghostly beings moving around beyond the darkness are. This bugs me for some reason.

Ω

As I woke, I sensed something different. I sensed the urge to get out of this cramped space, by now smaller than it ever had been. Unconsciously I started to sway from side to side, moving the whole space. I opened my eyes and saw against the bright light silhouettes of I don't know what. It was a shape that resembled what I had managed to see of myself when I tried to move previously. They seemed tense, and came very close to me.

I swayed again, harder this time. I fell on my side and felt a little of the previously unnoticed liquid surrounding me leech out of the space. I rolled so that I was upside down and started pecking at the small crack that had formed. My lungs were beginning to burn as I tried to peck with more intensity while tiring quickly. Just as I thought that I would pass out, my snout reached precious air.

I took many deep breaths before I continued. I pulled my head back into the egg and pushed around the edges of the hole I had made. This in turn made the hole bigger and I managed to stick my head through. Mostly. I had to tear through a little, which left some stinging pain to my head. But as my head made the hole bigger and my body was thinner I managed to pull myself out without much more trouble. Once again I lay on the ground panting.

One of the first sensations I had out of the egg was a heavy wait falling off my nose. I looked down and saw a small horn, slightly cracked and covered with a sticky fluid that I found I was also covered with. The second was an intense staring surrounding me. I seemed to be in a dark place, now that my eyes had adjusted. Bleh, didn't need more of that.

I looked around and saw many other creatures, assumedly the ones that I had previously sensed. Two seemed to be closer to me than others, much closer, but as I looked at them they backed away, one with a horrified expression on his faces. I had no sense of vanity, but all the same I looked at myself. I looked like a dog, but I was blue and yellow. I looked at the others, and they had the same colors. They were just bigger and had manes around their heads. I couldn't see what was wrong with me. What was it that made me so different?

The larger whispered something to the other with a sneer, and whatever he said seemed to annoy the smaller dog. But she now had a sad expression, and with an almost apologetic look to the other, she walked towards me. The larger glared at her and left through the crowd, which parted before him.

I laid down and the smaller laid with me, licking my head gently. I leaned into it and wagged what little tail I had. I opened my eyes briefly to see the last of the others leaving the cave. Then the one licking me started to speak.

"Little Trinexx…" she murmured worriedly. I wasn't sure why she seemed sad. I had a brief moment of rage as if she to seemed to hate me also, but I calmed it down. Why would she hate me? She had come here and held me. No, she must be fine.

"Trinexx," she said, this time with disgust. "How horrible, naming you after a freak of a legend we don't even believe." I must have gotten a scared expression, like I would be left alone to fend for myself, which even only a few minutes old I knew I could not possibly do, because she nuzzled me 

gently. "Don't worry, little Trinexx, I'm not leaving you. No matter what, I'll always be here." Well at least that was someone. My mother continued licking me, getting all of the sticky liquid off.

Then the other one came in. My father. I hadn't even seen him for more than a few moments, but I already hated him just from the way my mother spoke of him. I lifted my lips unconsciously. He laughed at this, for I still had only stubs of teeth. His laughter scared me. It wasn't quite evil, and it didn't sound like he used it often, but when directed towards me it just seemed hateful.

"Tryna, abandon the freak. He's not worth it. Just leave him, maybe he'll get lucky and something will kill him quickly." He laughed cruelly again. I winced as Tryna snarled.

"Never, Xavier. He's your pup too. How could you even suggest abandoning him?" she snarled. Xavier winced.

"No, Tryna. He's not mine. He no longer has a father. I disown him." Tryna snarled again.

"You can't do that, and you know it. When he comes of age, he will still replace you. His color makes no difference and whether you disown him or not doesn't change anything. And you can't send him out to die. What would the pack think of that?" she said seriously, but as if she had made a point. Xavier didn't seem fazed by this.

"They wouldn't care. He's a freak. Even you can't deny it. Look at his fur; he looks like us! Letting him stay in society would just hurt him; he'd be teased by all the others. His life would be miserable; we should end it now." Tryna did not like this; she jumped up and pinned Xavier to the ground. He seemed surprised, but easily pushed her off and put his paws on her chest. While Tryna seemed worried, she didn't show it. She snarled again.

"Over my dead body." She snarled viciously. Xavier laughed.

"Fine. You take care of him on your own. He's yours; he may be my son, but he's not going to have anything to do with me." And he promptly walked out of the cave. Tryna snarled after him, and nudged me up.

"Come little Trinexx. You need food, and I need a place to stay. Your father was serious; I will no longer be allowed in his cave as long as you're with me. And I'm not leaving you." She picked me up in her mouth and carried me outside. It wasn't as dark as the cave, but it was still dark. I looked up and saw a round orb floating in the sky. I reached my paw up as if to touch it, even though I knew it was to far away. My mother took notice of this and laughed gently, without dropping me. I liked her laugh; it wasn't menacing like Xavier's.

"Born on the full moon…" she muttered through her teeth, being careful not to drop me. I had yet to see the significance.

We reached a rock in the middle of what I now identified as a field. As she put me down I started to run around, exploring everything but staying away from all the other large dogs around. Then I fell over, crashed to the ground by a small weight. And what had crashed into me almost shattered me.

It was a small dog, same as me. But its colors were completely different: instead of being blue and yellow, as I was, it was yellow and green. I couldn't believe it; it must be this that was a freak. But my father's words came to mind: _He's a freak._

I felt wetness in my eyes as I looked at the other pups. Yes, it was I who was a freak. But I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I knew I was different, and from the beginning I had to appear strong.

But I was just a pup, and I couldn't help crying. It wasn't very much, and it wasn't very loud, but the pup whined just the same. She came and sat by me and licked the tears off my face. I sniveled one last time. I had to be strong, to earn my place among the others. And crying wasn't going to help.

Then my stomach growled, ruining my moment. The other pup laughed, but it sounded funny, not well developed. I doubted she could even talk that much. I left her, with a feeling of sadness. She hadn't cared about my coloring. Sure, she hadn't seemed to notice, but all the same…

I went to my mother, who was talking to another dog. She was smaller than my mom, but much scarier looking. Tryna seemed to be begging her, and after a while the smaller one finally gave her a hunk of meat. Tryna carried to an empty spot and motioned me to it. We sat down and she started tearing small pieces off and giving them to me.

I looked over and saw the other pup looking at me curiously. When she saw me looking she barked and wagged her tail. I smiled back at her and continued eating. When I was done I yawned and snuggled up to my mother, realizing that I was really tired. I fell asleep quickly.

**Please reveiw! I need motivation to write or else I shall not.**


	2. Explanations

**Sorry I took so long to respond, I've been really busy! And if some of this doesn't make sense, this was written in many segments, and almost none of it was planned. I will probably write a full apology on my profile later.**

When I awoke, it appeared as if I was the only one awake. I got up and stretched, and noticed that the sun was just coming over the horizon. I yawned and looked around. As I had originally thought, I was the only one up. Then my blood froze as I looked over to a rock standing straight up in the distance. Xavier was staring at me from the rock, and he smiled evilly when he realized I had noticed him. I shivered, but tried to push it out of my mind.

I heard my mother whine a little in her sleep, but she didn't wake. I considered going back to sleep, but when I tried I couldn't, so I observed the field. I was standing on a large, flat rock in the middle, and the field itself was four or five times as big as the rock. It was mostly empty, but occasionally there were small burrows in the ground, and of course the high rock. But I wasn't going to look at that.

I heard a sneeze from behind me, and quickly turned to the source of the noise. Unconsciously I growled in the back of my throat, but I knew it wouldn't be very intimidating. The Electrike from the day before gave another of her barking laughs and, after looking to see that she hadn't woken up her mother, came over and sat by me.

"Kalle Demos." She said. I assumed this was her name. I grimaced; I didn't know how to talk. She laughed again. She appeared to do this a lot, but I guess the part about how she couldn't talk that much played a part in that. Or maybe she just liked laughing. Then she noticed my change in expression.

"Sorry." She mumbled, assuming she had done something to make me upset. Now it was my turn to laugh, but that was the only way I could reassure her that she hadn't done anything. It appeared as if it worked, though, because she smiled at me.

Behind me, I heard a sharp bark. I turned to see my mother, growling in a very intimidating way. I heard a whimper and soft foot falls as Kalle Demos ran back to the protection of her mother. Tryna straightened up. I stared at her; why had she scared Kalle Demos away like that?

"Trust me, little Trinexx, now is not the time to make friends. You'll be better off in case… something happens." I must have imagined her hesitation. "Now, how about some breakfast?" She said with fake cheerfulness. Yep, she must have hesitated. She looked around at the rock and, after confirming that the frightened Kalle Demos was the only one up, led the way to the edge of the forest. We walked along the path for a while, and then she stiffened. She hushed me, and told me very quietly to hide in a nearby bush. I didn't know why, but didn't want to upset her, so I obliged.

Then I saw what she was looking at. Very quietly, she stalked towards two small purple rats. They were sleeping. Before they could even awaken, Tryna had caught them both in her mouth, quickly killing them with her electricity. I was stunned by how fast it was over, and nothing had even really happened.

She motioned me out of the bush, and together we traveled back to the rock where we had spent the night. She ripped of small pieces of the meat and gave them to me, and I discovered I was actually very hungry. Now some other Manectric were also up, going out to hunt or feeding their own pups.

"You'll need to learn how to talk soon…" she thought to herself. She looked up at me. "But maybe…" she whispered very quietly. "Trinexx, can you talk?" she asked. I rolled my eyes; I had already thought of that. If I knew how to talk I probably would have.

"It's easy, you just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked, annoyed that she hadn't finished. Wait. Did I just talk?

"I really don't know how y- did you just talk?!" she asked skeptically.

"Nope," I replied, "There's another random Electrike behind me matching the movements of my mouth exactly." Not sure where that came from. Tryna went from astonished, to annoyed, to skeptical again. She shook her head.

"Well the full moon was right to do something to you. So you're a Fast Learner?..." she murmured, now talking to herself. I didn't really get that, but at least it seemed to be a decent reason for my being able to talk. Tryna shook her head. "Anyways, that's good. It might end up making life easier for you. Or it could screw it up, but lets _not _be pessimistic." She said, once again fading to a quiet whisper.

"Can you talk more? How much do you know?" she asked. She almost didn't seem to remember that I was her son; she was just trying to figure out about how I was different. I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't shun me for my differences, but she seemed just to be curious about it.

"I… don't know. I guess that I can talk pretty well seeing how I'm talking now." I said. I surprised myself with this, but decided to keep my astonishment to myself. Like I knew exactly what I was doing. Ha. Yeah right.

"Hmm… I wonder if that's all. Oh well, I guess that we can figure that out later." Tryna said. She yawned. "Sorry, I'm really tired… I didn't get too much sleep." She seemed worried, but was too tired to resist. She laid down and yawned again. "Stay out of trouble…" she said sleepily, and then she was asleep.

I decided that I would take advantage of my mother's unconsciousness to find Kalle Demos. I looked around the rock, and realized that she wasn't there. For some reason, I felt sad. I had only known her for a few hours, and I was only a day or two old myself. How could I care for this pup I hadn't known?

Then I saw her, coming out of the forest with her mother and a larger Electrike. I smiled in spite of myself, and I was again shocked. But, with a quick look to make sure that Tryna was still asleep, I galloped over to where they were. Kalle Demos seemed surprised, then happy. She barked happily as I approached. Her mother was shocked, but didn't seem to hate me as the other female that had given my mother the meat had. She just seemed surprised. The larger Electrike, who I assumed was Kalle Demos's brother, seemed skeptical to. Then he smiled.

"Hey Trinexx." He said as if he had known me my whole life, however short. I briefly wondered how he knew my name, but seeing as I was the Alpha's son and very recognizable I figured it made sense. But I didn't know how to respond, seeing as I hadn't talked to almost anyone.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly. He was shocked.

"You can… talk?" he asked, and I could tell that this would get tiring. I toyed with the idea of giving him the same answer I had given my mother, but decided that since he may not be as accepting I shouldn't chance it.

"Yes, my mother said I was a Fast Learner, or something like that…" I said. While he still seemed surprised, this seemed to make some sense to him. Then Kalle Demos tackled me.

"Kalle Demos! What'd you do that for?" I asked, indignant. The most annoying part was that she was still bigger than me. She laughed and got off. Her brother smiled too.

"Sorry about Kalle. She's very hyperactive." I rolled my eyes; I had figured _that_ out. "Anyways, my name's Alec." He said. "My mother's name is Elektra; she doesn't talk much." As if to prove Alec's 

point, Elektra nodded. I found it odd that while both of them had names reminiscent of electricity, Kalle Demos's seemed to be random. Alec answered as if reading my mind.

"Yes, it's a bit odd if you don't know the custom. Traditionally at least one pup is named after someone in an ancient legend that was passed on the wind's breath. None of us knows where it came from, but it's there. Once you've lived a little longer, you'll probably see that it plays more of a role in society than you'd think." He laughed. "It's quite ridiculous, actually, and doesn't make much sense. Not everybody believes in it either, and some openly shun it. Xavier is one of them." I was glad that he didn't refer to him as my father. "This is why it is ridiculous that he gave you your name. Trinexx was a turtle-like being with three heads. But the _Alpha_," he spoke the title with disgust, "Must be ignorant of the old legends. Trinexx was hard to slay. Names have power; you will be a challenging opponent."

Was this supposed to reassure me? I guess so, since I was sure that I would get into more than a few fights with my odd coloring.

"And don't worry; while he meant to humiliate you, there were many more freaks much easier to defeat. And much more freakish, if I must say so myself." He finished.

At this point Kalle Demos got annoyed with waiting and tackled me again. I couldn't help laughing at the pup in her eagerness to play. And while I would have loved it, I looked over towards my mother and saw that she was stirring in her sleep. I apologized to Kalle, told Alec and Elektra how nice it was to meet them, and ran over to my mom before she could realize I was with Kalle.

Please Reveiw, Ideas Welcome!


	3. Lost

**Sorry If theres some pronoun confusion here; you'll see why. This chapter was suprisingly challenging to write.**

The next week went by quickly; whenever my mom would fall asleep, which she did less and less often as she recovered her strength from her lack of sleep and her fight with Xavier (which had also been emotionally taxing on her; even though he was a monster, he was still her mate, and Manectric are very loyal to their mates. Most of the time.), I would go see Kalle and her family. Occasionally I would see her dad too, but whenever I came he would glare at me and make an excuse to leave.

At first I felt guilty for having the family lose time with their father, but Alec reassured me that his father was a part of the pack's council and was loyal to Xavier. He wouldn't openly hurt me for fear of hurting his family, mostly Kalle, but he wasn't going to protect me. In short, he was one of the ones that wanted me dead. Great.

Once Tryna caught me with Kalle when she woke up earlier than normal and made me admit I had been sneaking off to see them. She wasn't very happy, but when she saw the bond I had formed with them in the small while I had known them she conceded and said I could visit them. This made life much easier for me, and also allowed me to get more sleep. Eventually Tryna even made friends with them, against her better judgment.

Almost every morning when I got up I had to see Xavier glaring down at me, almost as if he was constantly planning plans and back up plans to kill me. This did nothing to make me feel any better about the fact that everyone besides Kalle and her family seemed to stay at least ten feet from me. Once again I felt guilty for keeping them away from the rest of society, despite their father being third or fourth in command.

One morning I awoke and, to my horror, Xavier was laying beside me. Not quite touching me, just close, about 2 feet away. He smiled at me as he noticed I was awake.

"Hello, little one." He said, his voice not sounding as evil as it had. I was shocked, and I couldn't find a reason for why he was acting this way. He stood up. "Come, let's go for a walk. I have not treated you fairly. I would like to make it up to you.". Why I believed him when he said this, I will never know. Maybe because I was half asleep, or maybe he pulled off the sweet voice to well, or maybe I was still hoping that he could be a father who didn't hate me. Even though I didn't like it, I suspected the last.

We walked to the edge of the woods and went along a well lit path through the forest. He started to speed up, but I didn't notice. I was to busy looking around; this was a part of the woods I'd never been in before. When I next focused, Xavier was nowhere to be seen, and the path had disappeared. I'd like to say that I calmly resumed looking for the path, eventually finding it and returning to the pack, exposing Xavier for what he had done. Sadly, I cannot say anything close to that. When I noticed I was alone, deep in a dark wood, I freaked.

I started running around in circles, yelping in fright. Not very dignified at all, and I'd be in trouble if anyone from the pack saw me, but I was scared. My bliss from the dream of Xavier not hating me (where had I come up with that again?) had disappeared. When I heard a voice from nowhere it scared me out of my wits.

"Look at that, Do! It's a young Electrike pup! And a shiny one at that." Said the mysterious voice. I calmed down on the outside, managing to stay in one place. My heart was spazzing, however.

"Who are you?" I said with a weak growl. The voice laughed.

"Do not worry, young one. I am not here to hurt you." Said a different voice, coming from the right head of a bipedal bird Pokemon that stepped out of the trees. It had two heads, and its necks were 

black. I was taken aback by its odd appearance. The left head laughed. "I love seeing people's reactions! You'd think that no one had ever seen a Doduo before." The right head pecked his counter part.

"You idiot! We're in Hoenn; of course most people haven't seen a Doduo! We're not exactly native." The right head rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we're known as Duo and Do. Very unoriginal, I know; we were under a trainer's control until recently, when he released us." Trainer? I couldn't help asking what that was. The left head, Duo I guess, laughed again. Why do people enjoy laughing at me so much? The right head, Do, Pecked Duo again.

"He's just a pup; don't expect him to know everything!" Do turned to me. "Trainer's are humans who use contraptions called Pokeballs to capture Pokemon like you and me." I must have glared at him, because he continued. "Oh yes, I doubt you've seen a human. They're… I'm not sure how to explain them. We could take you to see one if you want." This gave Duo a turn to peck Do.

"He's a shiny! He's not going to be able to get close to any humans until he's at least strong enough to protect himself." Do seemed taken aback by the fact he had missed this.

"Yes, my mistake…" He muttered. Then he looked back up at me. "Anyways, where do you live? I'm sure that you don't live by yourself at such a young age." Do asked. I shuffled my feet a little, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm actually not that sure; you see my father took me out here for a walk, but he hates me because of my fur color. So he left me out here to fend for myself, hoping I would die. So now I'm lost. Do you think you could help me?" I asked sheepishly. Duo looked like he was about to laugh, but knew that Do would peck him for it and didn't seem to want more of a headache than had already formed.

"Well, I'm not sure where you live, but we could help you look." Do said kindly. I nodded in thanks.

We wandered around for many hours, occasionally talking absent mindedly. I learned that Duodo, as they said I could refer to them as one, had been under a Trainer named Alex's control. I noted the similarity with Alec's name for no particular reason. He hadn't been a bad Trainer, but Duodo just didn't like being confined inside the Pokeball all the time, since they weren't his most used Pokemon. The last time he took them out, he finally said that the bird could go where he wanted to . They were ecstatic, and after a hasty goodbye to Alex, ran off into the wilderness. Unfortunately they didn't know where they were, and eventually figured out that they were in Hoenn. From there they had stumbled upon me, and now we were here.

Eventually the forest got brighter (the –ter because it was twilight when we finally got back) and I saw my clearing. I yelped in happiness, and Kalle and Alec, who were walking out of the woods dejectedly away from the forest, ran towards me. Kalle, unsurprisingly, tackled me to the ground and licked my face. I was happy to see her to; I was beginning to think that I wouldn't see any of my friends again. Duo laughed, but then stopped sadly.

"I guess we got you back safely then…" he said dejectedly. I pushed Kalle off me, which I was pleased that I was able to do now that we were about the same size, and walked over to Duodo. I looked up at them sadly.

"But I don't want you to go; you helped to save me!" I said, realizing that I sounded pretty whiney, but I didn't care. I liked how the bird would randomly start arguing with itself, and how amusing their fights were since the only thing they had individual control over was their respective necks and heads. I turned to Alec. "They can stay, can't they?" I asked pleadingly. Alec shook his head.

"Sorry Trinexx." I realized then that I had never told the birds my name. "Xavier wouldn't like the Pokemon who helped his son, especially because he's not a Manectric." He turned to the Doduo apologetically. "I'm sorry. But thank you so much for helping Trinexx. It means a lot to us. I really hope that nothing happens to you; you are a great Pokemon. Or Pokemons… oh wait, hooray for nouns that are the same plural and singular!" He said randomly.

"Good bye, Duo. Good bye, Do." I said, addressing the two separately. "Thank you for helping me; I will not forget you." They nodded their heads.

"Same to you, little Trinexx. I hope to meet you again." Do said, and Duo nodded again to show his agreement. Sadly, they walked into the woods. I turned back to Kalle, who licked the tears out of my eyes. I nodded and we walked back to the clearing.


	4. Inside Trinexx's Head

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is mostly just to pass time and get a little in Trinexx's head. (Bet you couldn't guess that from the title could you?) Anyways, this is about where most of my ideas start so hopefully I'll update a little faster. Thank you for reading this and thanks to those who actually reveiw, the ones I don't force (hehe...). ANYWAYS on to the story.**

When I got to the rock my mother and Elektra seemed like they wanted to tackle me in happiness. They started to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't go wandering off, but I eventually was able to stop them and explain. When Tryna heard the part about Xavier leaving me, she spazzed and had to be held back by Elektra and Alec to keep from mauling Xavier. I looked up and saw Xavier smirking down at us and if I thought I could have won I would have bounded up to that rock myself.

After a few moments Tryna calmed down and could listen to the rest of the story. She was grateful to Duodo, and was disappointed that she couldn't have met him. By the end of my story I was extremely tired from wandering around all day and fell asleep by my mother and Kalle's family.

Over the next few days I always stayed far away from the edge of the forest, that's how paranoid I was. The only good that had come out of getting lost was meeting Duodo. Thinking of the bird made me sad, because I figured I'd probably never see him again.

One thing I often found annoying was how young I was. Physically, I was about a month old, but mentally I was much older. Occasionally I would curse my luck of the gift of fast learning, but it was worth it to get mad at myself. Even though Kalle continued to be bigger and stronger than me, I could always outwit her and from the beginning could talk much more. She still could only say the most basic of things, but she was getting better every day. She could actually hold a relatively civilized conversation. I think that hanging out with me helped.

I stayed away from the other Manectric in the pack; for all we participated, I, my mother, and Kalle's family minus her father might as well have not been there. But even Xavier couldn't just kick us out, and had we left we might not survive. Therefore we just stayed out of the way.

I noticed that Kalle's father, whose name is Eox, would eventually not come near his family unless I was far away and didn't seem inclined to visit, which sadly was most of the time. When he wasn't around we all brainstormed ideas of why he wouldn't come, but we only came up with a few answers. We decided that he was either being threatened by Xavier or was genuinely disgusted by his family's involvement with me. If it hadn't been so unreasonable to hate me I would've felt guilty. I mean, even though I'm biased this was even worse than racism because I wasn't a different race!

Sorry for my little rant. Anyways, I still did feel a bit guilty. Even though she wasn't too happy with her father for her choices, Kalle was still upset that she didn't see him much. She's only two months old, you can't blame her. And I know you may be saying that I'm only one, but her father still loves her…

Alec and Elektra didn't seem to like Eox's practical abandonment, but they knew full well his choices and I was told that when I wasn't there and Kalle was asleep there were sometimes heated arguments.

Sometimes I thought that I should just leave. I occasionally seriously considered it, especially after seeing Xavier or one of his followers glaring at me. I hated those times, because even though I didn't think Xavier was worthy of the Alphaship he radiated such power from years of the position that not even us rebels could keep from wanting to make him happy. It was horrible.

Every time I would mention leaving to our little group someone would slap me, usually Kalle Demos. Then I would be verbally slapped with everyone's words, which varied from _You couldn't survive out there yourself! _to _You leave and your dead. But your not leaving so that's not a problem is it? _That one was usually accompanied by a creepy smile that I couldn't resist recoiling from.

So, in short, I was stuck here no matter what, but that wasn't that bad because they were right. I couldn't survive on my own, no matter how smart I may be.

One of my favorite things to do was to outwit Alec. He was incredibly smart, but I could still manage to confuse him occasionally. Lucky for me he didn't care too much, because I was sure that anyone else would probably have bitten my head off after the fiftieth time. Seriously, bite my head off or something to that effect.

Nothing much happened for a long time, a couple months at least. Then something terrible happened.


	5. Midnight

I awoke quickly in the dark night. I had no idea what time it was, but it was very late because the sky was so dark. I could see almost all of the constellations that Alec had taught me.

I held still for a moment, the only move that was made my tensing. I was lying with my back to my mother, so I couldn't see anything behind her. Nothing out of the ordinary was in my line of vision, but I thought I could hear something behind Tryna. I could sense her breathing; she was still sound asleep.

I looked across me to see Kalle and her family, Eox included, sleeping peacefully also. I heard a slight static sound** (imagine when the TV gets messed up but much quieter)**, accompanied by a soft cry, almost completely silent, of Kab-something_, _whatever that meant. Then it was silent once again, until I heard a hushed voice.

"Are you sure they're all asleep?" it asked so quietly that I almost couldn't understand it, which was saying something.

"Yes." Said a menacing voice that I decided probably belonged to a menacing Pokemon from its tone. Then a shaky, more nervous voice spoke.

"Is this really necessary? You should kill the pup instead." it said. I suppressed a growl. The voice was Xavier's, and it mentioned killing. Not good. I heard a soft growl.

"Quieter! I'm not sure how long Spake's sleep powder will work, especially if you keep talking so loudly! Yes, it is necessary. I refuse to kill the pup. My job may lead me to many things, but I will not murder pups, even ridiculously smart ones like you say he is. But after she is dead, he will be run out anyways. No one will want to face the same fate. They will figure that some evil Pokemon wanted Trinexx out, and will keep coming for victims if he does not leave." Xavier seemed about to voice my question of how he knew, but was cut off.

"I know this because, as a psychic type, I saw the possible future. Your pack believes too much in that pointless legend." So the mysterious speaker was a psychic type. I wasn't sure how to fight those. And this time he actually said my name, and I wondered who she could be. Elektra? Or maybe my mom or… No, I would not think the last one. I felt guilty for being able to think of my own mother's death but not Kalle Demos's, but I had to get my mind off that. Should I fight or keep pretending to be asleep?

I heard soft, hard surface on rock steps step slowly towards where me and Tryna were sleeping, and I was overcome with terror. All of my will to fight was lost as the Pokemon drew closer. Then, without realizing what I was doing, I jumped.

I did a one-eighty in midair, seeing my foe for the first time. I momentarily spazzed inside, but my instincts took over. A look of shock briefly covered the brown Scyther-like Pokemon in front of me, and then it turned blank. I landed on the ground to jump at the Pokemon, but it changed form to a brown human-like Pokemon with two spoons. It held the spoons up and I was held in the air. I desperately struggled, but to no avail.

"Spake, put him to sleep. He doesn't need to see this." Said the brown Pokemon almost kindly. A Beautifly beside him nodded and flapped his wings. A green powder came out of his wings. I tried holding my breath, but I had to breathe. As I inhaled the Sleep Powder, I idly realized that the deep voice must belong to the Beautifly and found this funny. The Alakazam looked at me almost sympathetically as the world faded to black.

**Spake POV (It's the Beautifly, in case you didn't know.)**

I felt bad for the little green dog. He hadn't done anything wrong in life, yet he was being punished. But I was under the Boss's control, and he was doing it, so too bad for me.

The Boss changed back into a Kabutops and held his scythe in the air. Xavier looked away as he brought it down upon Tryna's throat.

**IF YOU CAME DOWN HERE BEFORE FINISHING THE CHAPTER GO BACK UP AND START AT THE TOP OF THE PARAGRAPH THIS STAR CAME ON. **Trinexx and his little group performed experiments based on their experience. They decided that Trinexx has perfect senses. This is a rare phenomenon that usually only occurs in pups born on the full moon, and then only with one, or if the pup's lucky two, of the senses. Being a shiny born on the full moon is appearing to have its benefits.


	6. Leaving

**Sorry for the shorter chapters; they should be getting longer now. Hopefully.**

When I awoke from the Sleep Powder induced sleep I looked around. It was still dark, and Tryna was still behind me. I laid back down and felt something warm and wet. I looked down and saw a dark liquid. As I thought about what it was I had a horrible realization. Terrified, I followed the trail up the rock and… to Tryna's neck. I screamed. The worst part was that I had expected this before that Beautifly put me to sleep. Tears welled up at the edges of my eyes and silent sobs racked my body. I knew I couldn't have stopped it, but I still felt guilty. As I put my head down, Kalle and her family came over. Kalle licked the tears out of my eyes.

"Trinexx, what's-" Elektra started and then cut herself off. This was the first time I'd heard her talk. No one else seemed able to talk, however, at the sight of Tryna's still body. Kalle went over and sniffed Tryna's head. She whined.

"What's wrong with Tryna?" she asked. Sometimes I was appalled by how much more I knew than her, but she couldn't be blamed for being normal. Everyone seemed loathe to answer the pup. Then she got annoyed.

"What's wrong with Tryna?" she asked with anger in her voice. Elektra answered shakily.

"Tryna is… she's dead, Kalle. Like when we hunt." Kalle wouldn't believe this. I wouldn't've if I hadn't practically witnessed it.

"No. She can't be dead. She can't-" and she cut herself off, not able to continue. I went over to her and gave her a comforting hug, even though she was acting about how I felt. Alec and Elektra had their heads down in mourning. It was sad that the first words I'd heard Elektra say were so horrible.

It was still very late, and the Sleep Powder still appeared to keep the others asleep despite mine and Kalle's cries. The four of us sat in silence, keeping a vigil over Tryna's body. We weren't going to let anything happen to it. We did this until dawn.

When the sun rose I looked up to see many Manectric staring at us, something they no longer did very often. Some had smiles on their face, but most looked terrified. Any who stared happily at us to long I growled at, my growl now developed enough to make them stop.

Eventually Xavier came over. I had told the group about his part that was played, but we managed to stay calm. He looked nervous.

"She will go to the forest tonight. Take her teeth now if you want." And with that he walked off. I turned back to the others.

"I guess if you guess want to…" I said. I turned to Tryna and knocked her front left canine out. Let me explain; this is an old ritual our kind performs that supposedly keeps the dead's spirit with the living. Kalle came and knocked out the matching canine. It was almost sickening how easily the teeth came out after her only being dead for a few hours. Alec and Elektra also took the smaller, bottom two canines.

A Manectric came up to us and gave us small chains with a loop on the end. Where they got those, I don't know, but it was useful. At the bottom of the chain was a case that the tooth could be placed into. I did and placed the chain around my neck. The others did the same. The Manectric ran away as fast as he came. I looked ahead courageously.

"Let's go talk to Xavier." I said as we headed to the large rock.

Xavier still looked nervous as we approached him. His council was in a semicircle behind him, six Manectric looking slightly confused. I marched right up to him.

"I think we need to talk." I said menacingly. He regained composure and nodded his head as we lead him to the forest. He motioned for the two largest Manectric to follow us but to stay a reasonable distance away. We stared hard at each other for a few moments. Then I jumped up to tackle Xavier, even though I knew I'd fail. He knocked me out of the air with his paw with an evil laugh.

"You know you couldn't win, Electrike." He said snidely. All of his nervousness had vanished. I laughed.

"Sure made me feel better though." I said. He glared at me.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill Tryna?" I asked, anger rising in my voice.

"It wasn't my idea. I _wanted _to kill you, but that stupid Ditto refused. I didn't even know until last night. I didn't want to, but they wouldn't be stopped. While they might have seemed merciful last night, they're not. I don't know why they did what they did." He was sad again, but it was rather hard to see. "I'd leave soon if I were you. The pack isn't going to let you stay long. Blame that little legend of yours." He said with a sneer, and then walked off. I growled at him but walked with the others back to the edge of the rock, the spot that was unofficially theirs. I growled as I paced in a small circle.

"He's right, we need to leave." I saw a small bag that could fit over a Manectric's back, but was to big for an Electrike. "Elektra, if you could carry our supplies that would be helpful." She nodded and walked around, looking for berries and natural healing supplies to pack. "Alec, Kalle, help Elektra find supplies. Plan out where you're going to go. I'm taking Tryna's body to the woods." They nodded and I headed to the edge of the rock where Tryna's body had been laid.

I growled at the thought of those other Manectric that hated her even touching her, but pushed it away. I put my head behind her back and pushed until we were about two hundred meters into the woods. My eyes were wet.

"Good bye, Mother. Thank you for all that you did, and for dying for me. I will not let your death be in vain. Nothing will happen to us; we may be outcasts now, but we'll survive and find a better life." I was crying as I left her in the woods.


	7. New Friends

**Yay, longer chapter! IThe full name of this chapter is "We find some new freinds, and lose some old". Now you can finally meet Faron and her little posse of three! I've been waiting a while to put them in...**

When I got back to the rock the others were waiting at the edge, Elektra with the pack on her back. When I got to them I just walked past them into the woods, head down. We had no idea where we would go so there really was no reason to strategize. After a few minutes I let Alec take the lead because I was likely to run us off a cliff because I refused to look up. Actually I guess I would see the cliff better that way, wouldn't I? Random thoughts such as these ran through my mind in an attempt to help keep out the grief, which was finally setting in more fully.

I don't know how long we walked, but eventually the sky was dark and Alec led us to a secluded clearing. They got out berries to eat and I sat in a corner. I knew that I should be doing something since this was my fault, and someone would probably start yelling at me if I didn't do something soon, but I would allow myself some grief.

Kalle came and sat by me, also looking sad. It just occurred to me that they were forever banned from the pack, because of me. And they could never see their father again. I felt guilty yet again and stood up confidently. I went to help the others, whose sad looks I now saw, with a scanty dinner.

After that we were all exhausted from walking so much, at least to us because we couldn't have been walking more than a few hours. It was getting cold, so we all curled up together in the middle of the clearing.

I was awoken by Kalle roughly shaking me. When I opened my eyes it was still dark. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming about.

"What?..." I said sleepily. Kalle smiled.

"Good, you're awake. You were whining in your sleep, like you were having a nightmare." I groaned as I remembered what I'd been dreaming about. It was a replay of the night before, but this time I wasn't put to sleep. I had to watch helplessly as the fossil Pokemon's scythe had killed my mother. I told Kalle, and she looked worried.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked, and I just nodded. However frightening that had been, I couldn't dwell on it. Kalle seemed to believe me and we both managed to get a few more hours of sleep.

This time I was awoken by a frightened screech from Kalle, who was sleeping right beside me. I opened one eye sleepily and saw her staring in horror at a dark, bird like shadow in the trees. That woke me up pretty well. I took a defensive position to fight the thing, but it turns out I didn't have to. A column of flame came out of the forest and would've fried the bird if he hadn't moved.

"Bajo!" Came a halfheartedly enraged voice from the forest. It belonged to a female Charmander, who smiled at what I now could identify as a Murkrow as it had flown down from the trees to land on a small bush that somehow managed to hold his slight weight. He was eye to eye with the Charmander.

"Yes, Faron?" He asked, also smiling. The Charmander looked mock stern.

"You know you're not supposed to scare random people like that! What would Pablo think?" She said. Then there was a voice from nowhere. I knew that I would never get used to those.

"I don't know why you even bothered dragging me into this. You know I think it's hilarious." A purple blob with hands floating in the air said. The Haunter smiled at his Murkrow friend.

"Nice job there." He turned to Kalle. "Nice scream to. You've got yourself a pretty nice screech there if you keep working on it." The Haunter laughed. I growled. He stopped laughing, but still looked amused.

"Ah, and who have we here? Como te llamos?" he asked. I stared at him blankly. The Charmander, Faron, shot a harmless fireball that he didn't bother to fade away to avoid in his direction.

"Not everyone is used to your random Spanish! Geez, we have been away from society to long." She ended in a mutter. Pablo sighed.

"That we have, my dear Charmander." Faron spit another, larger fireball at him. This time he faded out and reappeared behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled, causing the Charmander to flinch slightly. "I can't believe that still works!" the Haunter cackled as Faron scowled.

"It's not that bad…" she muttered, and this time the Murkrow, Bajo, laughed to. I felt bad for the Charmander until she started laughing to. Then, without warning, her claws glowed purple and she jumped at Pablo, leaving shallow claw marks on his side. It probably would've hurt pretty bad, but he just laughed it off. This was probably a pretty common exchange, but I was getting confused. They seemed to realize this and turned to us.

"Since you might as well learn some Spanish, Como te llamas means what is your name. The proper response is 'se llama whatever your name is', but you don't need to say that. So, what are your names?" Faron asked. I thought about this a moment.

Could we trust them? Surely they couldn't hate us, they didn't even know us! And they seemed so friendly, and they hadn't commented on my fur color…I don't know why I decided to trust a couple of strangers after what had been done to me, but I decided these guys couldn't be bad. I stepped forward, in the position of an Alpha introducing his pack. I half expected Alec to take the spot instead, but the other three just stood in formation behind me.

"I'm Trinexx, and this is Kalle Demos, Elektra, and Alec." I said, gesturing to each one as I said their name. Faron nodded, but before she could say anything Pablo cut in.

"You probably already know our names, but I'm Pablo, and this is Faron." He said. Bajo shot a dark pulse at him that hit him in the back. Pablo grunted and faded out to behinf Faron as Bajo flew forward.

"I'm Bajo, as this rude Haunter seems to have forgotten." He said, not at all mad. The Haunter rolled his eyes, then appeared above Bajo, knocking him out of the air. The Murkrow hit the ground laughing.

"I didn't forget you, idiot, I was excluding you. You might even say I was bullying you, were my sctions repeated." Faron spit a small fireball at him. "Oh yeah they do tend to be don't they?..."

"Well I'm just as likely to go with the first option."Bajo said. He turned to us. "He doesn't have that great a memory" he said in a way that normally would be used to tell someone something without someone else hearing, but this was obviously meant to insult Pablo. Then the light in the clearing randomly dimmed.

"What the heck?..." Alec said, confused. I looked around the clearing to find that Faron had dimmed her tail.

"I'm tired, you two. Pablo, you may not need much sleep, and Bajo, you may sleep on my shoulder half the time, but I am a living, breathing, working Pokemon," she added the last to cut off Bajo's objection, "And I'm tired." She ranted. She turned to me. "We can stay in your clearing, right?" she asked. I could think of no reason to say no, so I nodded. She nodded back gratefully and curled up at the edge of the forest and was promptly asleep. Pablo sighed and faded out, presumably to sleep. Bajo yawned and went to roost on a tree branch above Faron's head. The rest of us let out a sigh of relief.

"They're certainly interesting." Alec commented. I nodded my head in agreement. "But if they wanted to, I think we should let them come with us. If they don't mind whatever danger we attract, that is." He said. Elektra also nodded in assent and Kalle had fallen asleep.

"I guess you're right."I said. "They seem like good fighters, and they're a welcome change from hateful dogs." The other two nodded once more and we all fell asleep.

This time I was allowed to sleep as late as I wanted to. When I did wake up, everyone else was in a circle eating berries from our supplies. I assumed that Bajo and Faron hadn't eaten in a while, judging by the way they ate their berries quickly and then stared sadly at their paws (or talons, in Bajo's case). I saw Elektra sneak them extras when she thought no one was looking.

When Pablo came back from wherever he had been, he looked comparatively refreshed. I guess sleeping in the air beats the ground.

"I guess we have to get moving then…" he said sadly. Faron and Bajo also looked sad. I realized it must get lonely, spending time with only the three same people, no matter how great of friends you were. I stepped forward.

"Actually, we were wondering if you maybe want to travel with us." I offered. I saw the group's eyes light up. "You've got to accept that you're traveling with me, though. That isn't particularly safe.." Bajo snorted.

"We've had to deal with shinies before." He said. Then he tried to slap himself. Failing at that, he asked Pablo to slap him, which the ghost complied to happily. Then the three faces of our new friends turned sad.

"What happened?" Kalle asked softly. Pablo shook his head (er, body).

"Nothing, lovely Kalle." I sent a Thunderbolt in his direction, but he just faded out to avoid the attack."Maybe eventually there will be a reason to tell the tragic tale, but for now just forget this idiot crow," he said, gaining some of his humor back, "said anything." Kalle didn't seem to want to make it any worse and let up on questions.

"So are you coming or not?" I asked. I was probably paranoid, but I could swear I heard frenzied barking in the distance. Just in case, I didn't want to find out if I was delirious or not. "We should go soon." Bajo nodded.

"Yes, we shall come."He said, his and Faron's moods cheering up also. I smiled; though I wouldn't admit it, I was glad they had decided to come. I would miss them if they didn't. Sort of like Duodo… but I pushed thoughts of my friend from my mind. Probably wouldn't see him again, so I shouldn't worry.

"Trinexx…" I heard from behind me. It was Alec, and he and his mother were looking determined. "We're not going to stay with you. We are going to go find a new pack, or somewhere else to live." So this is what they had been talking about. "Elektra is not in the best health, and we can't find anything to do for her. I hope we will see you again." It was so straightforward, I couldn't believe it. But I could understand not wanting to travel with me, despite how they had always been there for me, and if Elektra was sick… yes, I could completely respect their decisions. Kalle looked sad, but I guess they had already told her. With a polite nod Alec and his mother walked into the forest, leaving our bag of supplies behind. When they were about twenty yards away, Alec turned around and said something only I could possibly hear.

"Take care of my sister or else." Were his parting words. I nodded in acknowledgment. Then I turned to my little band.

"So, who's going to carry the pack now?"


	8. We Meet Again

**Sorry it took so long to write! I've been busy, and I've been RPing alot. You should join: Sinnoh Struggles and/or Legendary Hollows (HopethePixii), Transformed (me), or PMD: The Forum (Will the Glaceon). Enjoy the chapter! **

Faron ended up carrying the pack.

The two leaving didn't, I'm sad to say, make much of a difference. I felt sort of guilty thinking that, but it was true. Now we had fewer mouths to feed, and they didn't talk much to us anyway.

A few days later, we finally reached a city. Kalle and I looked up at it in confusion and wonder, but Bajo and Pablo just kept going towards it. When they saw we weren't following, they turned around.

"Well?" Bajo said confusedly. "Aren't you coming?" I shook my head to snap myself out of the daydream and nodded. Kalle did the same and we went towards the human city.

At first me and Kalle tried to stay out of view, but when we saw that no one really cared about us we walked more boldly. Occasionally a trainer would see me and take out a Pokeball, but Pablo would fade in in front of them and scare them, giving us time to run.

It confused me that the humans seemed to care so much about me. Maybe they just wanted to torture me more, just like my pack. But I hadn't done anything to them. Then again, I hadn't done anything to my pack. When I voiced the question to Pablo, e laughed so hard that we got a few strange looks from some humans, whom turned away when Bajo glared at them. Nothing as scary as a glaring Murkrow, is there? Pablo calmed down and was still smiling when he answered.

"Sorry Trinexx, I forgot you weren't accustomed to humans. These guys," he motioned to all the humans on the busy street, "Want to capture you because of your fur color. Your pack hated you for it. They love you for it. Drastic change, I know, but it's true." I blinked in surprise as Duodo's words came back to mind.

_"He's just a pup; don't expect him to know everything!" Do turned to me. "Trainer's are humans who use contraptions called Pokeballs to capture Pokemon like you and me." I must have glared at him, because he continued. "Oh yes, I doubt you've seen a human. They're… I'm not sure how to explain them. We could take you to see one if you want." This gave Duo a turn to peck Do. _

_"He's a shiny! He's not going to be able to get close to any humans until he's at least strong enough to protect himself." Do seemed taken aback by the fact he had missed this. _

_"Yes, my mistake…" He muttered. _

Yeah, that. Shiny must be the term for Pokemon with weird fur colors, as I had heard Bajo use it before. And Duo's words made a lot more sense now that someone explained it. I nodded in understanding. And then, to my utter amazement, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Trinexx!" it, or they, called delightedly. I turned around and saw the familiar bird rushing towards me. When they got to me they pecked me lightly. "We've found you! We've been keeping an eye out for you since you left the pack, when you did we got worried! Wait, where's Alec and Elektra?" Duo asked in one breath.

"They left; Elektra was in bad health." I said. "It's good to see you again, guys." I turned around and saw the three non Electrike looking at me funny, so I decided to introduce them.

"Duodo, this is Faron, Pablo, and Bajo. You three, this is Duodo. He helped me as a pup when my father abandoned me in a forest to try to get me killed." I said happily. Yes, I realize it is odd that I spoke of my near death happily. Deal with it. I was happy to see my friend.

Pablo nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said politely. Faron and Bajo nodded also. Duodo smiled.

"Anyways, what've you been up to?" Do asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. We've just been wandering around."I said nonchalantly. They nodded.

"OK then. Er… what are you doing now?" Do said, the conversation coming to a block.

"We're just walking around. I finally saw humans." I said. Duo smiled.

"Yay! Now you know what we were talking about!" he said happily. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked hopefully. Both of his faces turned sad.

"We'd love to, Trinexx, but we've been captured. We can't go anywhere." He said sadly. I cringed; he hadn't liked being captive before, and I didn't think that he'd like it now. But there was nothing I could do.

"Sorry, Duodo. I wish there was something I could do." I said sympathetically. He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It was great being able to see you and know that you are well. Maybe we will see each other again." He said. I experienced déjà vu at the parting words, nearly the same as before. I nodded, sad that after we finally found him he had to leave.

"Bye, Duodo." I said quietly, knowing that the bird, who had already gone quite a distance, couldn't hear me. I turned to the group. "OK then, Faron, what do we need here?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well, we should probably get some food. These berries won't last forever." She said thoughtfully. Bajo turned to her with a malicious look on his face.

"We don't have any money, do we?" he said almost evilly. Faron rolled her eyes.

"No we don't, you idiot bird." She said normally. "And yes, that means we have to steal. Stop taking so much joy in it; Pablo will have to do most of it anyways." The Murkrow shrugged.

"So? It's still fun." He said, flying up and looking around. "I see a shop over there, want to try there?" he asked. Faron shrugged.

"Sure. Pablo? Go with him there, ok?" she asked. Pablo also got an evilish smile on his face and faded out. Faron sat down. "And now we just have to wait for them."


	9. Football?

**Sorry it took so long guys! I'll try to update faster, but I'm RPing way to much now. Go join the RPs listed on my profile! Now! Sorry. Anyways, onto the story!**

It ended up taking Pablo a lot longer than we thought it would. "Don't worry; they're probably fooling around town. You never know with them." Faron said when Kalle voiced a concern. I didn't really care; the two could take care of themselves.

After a while I got bored. Do you know how frustrating it is to have a 6 months old mind in a body that's physically only about 2 or 3 months old? Since you probably don't, I'll tell you: very. I know how to do things that I'd know how to do if I were that old, but my body isn't physically capable of it. I know some powerful attacks, but if I tried them I would electrocute myself. I hope you understand my problem.

While I was resting and ranting to myself about this Kalle tackled me again, breaking my calm trance and knocking me over. I got up and shook out my fur; she had gotten dirt in it. I was used to it by now; the pup enjoyed tackling me. The first few times I had retaliated with weak electric attacks or a tackle of my own, but each time I did that she would hold me down until I apologized. And me, being the proud fool I am, made that a lot more painful than it had to be.

Kalle jumped on me again, pinning me on the ground. She licked the side of my face with her slobbery tongue. I wanted to wipe it off but was unable to due to my position. I was also a bit worried. "Er, Kalle? Did I do something?" I asked nervously. It had never been a good thing for her to pin me like this. She laughed, and I noticed it actually sounded like laughter instead of her amused half barks when she was little(er).

"No, silly! We're playing football!" she said happily. Then she noticed something. "There's no ball!" She wailed, getting off me and looking around the clearing for a 'ball', whatever that was. I honestly have no idea where she gets the ideas she has. Earlier she was talking about a game called 'I Spy' where you were supposed to find something and have the other person guess what you saw. I really see no point to it at all, but she found it extremely amusing, so I humored her.

Eventually she found a berry in the pack, an Oran berry. "Here! This is a football!" she said happily through the berry- excuse me, _ball_- in her mouth. "Hike!" she yelled, throwing the berry into the air.

I assumed I was supposed to catch it, so I did. But I just stood there; how was I supposed to know I was supposed to run? Anyways, Kalle tackled me. "Ha! That's one down! You only have three more! Run this time!" She yelled to me as she grabbed the 'ball' and ran back to her position. "Hike!" she yelled again, throwing the berry yet again. I grabbed it and ran away from her, reaching the other end of the clearing. She tackled me again.

"That didn't count, this is my goal! Which means you just gave me a point! Thank you!" she said quickly, licking my face again. I wiped it off with my paw as she prepared to throw the berry again. When she did, I jumped up and grabbed it, 'accidentally' swallowing it to get rid of it. Unfortunately I swallowed it whole, and the result was me gagging uncontrollably.

Faron walked over, laughing, and flipped me over. She jumped on my chest, dislodging the berry from my throat. I walked over to the edge of the woods and spit it out, frying it with a spark for good measure. Kalle had little tears in her eyes.

"It… died!" she sobbed. I sighed inwardly and went to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Kalle. It was just a berry-" I started.

"No it wasn't. It was a football." She said. I sighed.

"Don't worry Kalle." I started again. "It was just a _football. _You can find another one." I said in an attempt to cheer her up. I love Kalle, but she doesn't always think completely straight. I'm hoping she'll grow out of that. She sniffled and smiled at me.

"OK, Trinexx!" she said more happily. I looked up at the sky; it was getting dark.

"We should be getting to sleep." I murmured. Kalle nodded obediently and laid down in the middle of the clearing, where she had set up a bed. I had a bed to, but she had taken all the good material and therefore mine was a little bit of grass on top of more grass. Not very comfortable. So I opted to share a bed with Kalle instead; it kept us both warm at night to. I saw Faron curl up on the edge of the clearing, but light reflected of her eyes and I knew she was keeping watch. I heard Kalle's breathing become rhythmic beside me, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up to hear a human's footsteps. I knew it was a human because Pokemon are a lot more careful to be quiet. Faron had left her post; probably to go get some water from the nearby stream or something. Pablo and Bajo still weren't back, but I didn't worry. They could be with Faron, wherever she was. Kalle was still asleep beside me.

I feigned sleep, and soon I saw the human walk through the brush, making such a big racket I was surprised that Kalle didn't wake up. But then again, almost everything sounded loud to me. He had some sort of plant Pokemon by his side; I didn't recognize it. I made a mental note to learn more types of Pokemon.

I wasn't too worried at first, because I didn't think he could see me. When he turned his head towards me, I just sat completely still. When his eyes lit up I made a decision: Wake Kalle and run.

Unfortunately it didn't work. He soundlessly took out a Pokeball, thinking I was still asleep probably. Out came-

"Crap." I muttered to myself. Just what I needed. A Manectric was standing obediently in front of the trainer, ready to fight.

I heard Kalle's breathing quicken at my quiet curse, and that only made me want to curse more. I _really _didn't need Kalle in this fight. I didn't want her to get hurt, or worse, captured. I stood up, hoping that she would stay down. For the moment she did, but I think that was mostly because she didn't know what was going on.

I growled; it was actually semi menacing. That's what I did in my free time; worked on my growl. Sad, I know. The trainer flinched, but the Manectric didn't. He stood up a bit straighter. "Trinexx?"

I stumbled, which was sad cause I wasn't walking. "How… how do you know my name?" I asked worriedly. The Manectric laughed, and I could tell it was a girl. Oops. Stupid gender confusion.

"I'm so sad that you don't remember your Aunty Jolene." She said, and her voice made me shudder. I didn't know who she was, and the way she talked made me feel like I should know her. It annoyed the crap out of me not to know.

"Er, excuse me? I'm afraid I don't remember you." I said, trying to be polite. You should be polite to someone who's about to beat you to a pulp, shouldn't you? You know, just incase they changed their mind. If she was from my pack I was screwed. All the adults went through rigorous training that I had absolutely no hope of matching. She laughed, and it reminded me of my father's laugh.

"I'm the one who let you live that first night, Trinexx. The one who gave meat to your helpless mother." Oh yes. The mean one. I remember her. The comment about my mother made my fur bristle.

"She was not helpless!" I told her. I guess I forgot about being polite. Jolene noticed.

"Tsk tsk, Trinexx. I thought your mother taught you to be polite to your elders! And if she wasn't helpless, why is it that she's dead now?" she said, catching me off guard.

"How did you know that?" I growled. "You left before that happened."

She shrugged. "News gets around, dear. Now anyways, I think I'm supposed to be beating you to a pulp now." She said nonchalantly as her trainer ordered an attack.


	10. Capture

**Heres the next chapter! I'm very proud of myself, two chapters in two days. Oh, and a late apology if I messed up my football last chapter. I honestly don't get the game.**

"Fido, use Tackle!" the trainer yelled. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Jolene growled.

"He named you- Fido?!" I laughed. Jolene barked and Tackled me, knocking me back and causing pain. That wasn't a tackle like Kalle did; this one was meant to hurt me. I abruptly stopped laughing, realizing the seriousness of the situation, though the trainer's idiocy still amazed me. I got up and assumed a defensive position, but I was secretly worried. I hadn't actually had too many real battles yet, and I would probably fail. I held my head up high anyways.

"No Manectric named Fido is going to get the best of me." I taunted. Not my smartest idea, I will admit. But if my goal was to taunt, it worked. Jolene howled and tackled me again, the attack stronger. When she touched me I used Spark. It didn't do much, but it allowed me enough time to use Quick Attack to get out from her direct range. She stalked towards me, smiling evilly.

"You know you can't win, Trinexx." She said, trying to intimidate me. I wouldn't show her that it sort of did. "You've seen how we're trained; only the very best can beat us." I swallowed nervously.

"Then how'd he catch you?" I asked. She grimaced; we both knew he was an incompetent trainer. I could hear him ordering Jolene to attack, but she was ignoring him, preferring to beat me up her own way.

"It was a slip up on my part. Nothing that could ever happen again." She responded, but I could see that passed her cool exterior I had hit something. While she was distracted I howled to try and raise my measly attack and used Quick Attack on her, only bumping her. Her eyes blazed.

"What did I tell you, Trinexx? There's absolutely-" she let out a Thunder that blazed to my right, "no-" she let out another that barely missed my left side. "Way that you can beat me." She said as a Thunder hit me head on, throwing me backwards. I moaned; that really hurt. I heard the trainer praise her before pulling out a Pokeball. I opened my eyes a bit to see him take aim and then shut them tight, waiting for the thing to hit me, but it never did.

I heard a high pitched enraged bark from behind me, and then I felt the air over my head move. I opened my eyes, terrified, to see an Electrike's shape disappear into the red light of the Pokeball. I howled, unable to stop Kalle's capture. The ball wiggled three times before a quiet ping disturbed the silent meadow. The trainer grimaced.

"Dammit! I was trying to get the shiny!" he yelled before grabbing the Pokeball and recalling Jolene, who looked like she wanted to kill me. Hey, it wasn't my fault Kalle made herself be caught. If it were up to me it'd be me in that ball. The little Grass type, who had been watching this all, looked at me sympathetically as the trainer stomped angrily out of the clearing, her following. I might have cried if I hadn't passed out.

**Kalle POV**

I had listened to the fight and the discussion soundlessly, knowing that waking up could have just made it worse. It hurt me when Jolene had shocked Trinexx, as if it had been me instead. And when I heard Trinexx go down, I didn't think, I just acted. I couldn't let Trinexx get caught if at all possible.

_Who knows? _I thought. _Maybe the trainer will catch him too_. _But then at least we'd be caught together. _

The last sound I heard before I was enveloped in the darkness of the Pokeball was Trinexx's pained howl.

A Pokeball is a strange thing. It's sort of like flying; not that I would know. You're just floating around in empty space. I'd heard that time doesn't pass in a Pokeball, but whoever told me that was wrong. It's just faster.

I looked around, but was surrounded by a purple sky in every direction. It was odd, because as far as I know skies aren't purple. I cautiously pushed myself forward, and I flew forward a bit. I dove down, but when I stopped pushing myself I slowed down like I was running. It was more like swimming than flying, I think, but I've never flown, so therein lays my decision.

Then I felt a tugging sensation, dragging me what was currently forward, but floating in space there aren't really directions. I didn't really try to fight the pull because I didn't know what it was and I could think of nothing too terribly horrible it could be.

Before I knew it I was outside. Or I guess inside, inside a building. Not used to having to support my weight, I collapsed on the hard floor. A green Pokemon with a leaf on her head stuck her face down to my level. She was about as big as me.

"Hi!" she said excitedly. "My name's Flora, what's yours? Actually, my name is Jacqueline, but Shawn calls me Flora. So I guess you could call me either one." I moaned in response; how did Pokemon go in and out of their Pokeballs so easily? Every bone in my body ached from having to support weight. I looked out the window and it was light outside; probably the day after I was captured. Then I looked at the spastic thing. She was smiling at me, a huge, idiotic smile. I could tell that she was always like this, despite my desperate prayers that she wasn't.

The Pokemon was still smiling. "I haven't seen a Pokemon like you before. I saw a Poochyena, but he didn't look quite the same. You're green and you have a big head. He was just gold." I perked up a bit; she had seen a shiny Poochyena? At least I assumed it was shiny; I didn't think that the dogs were usually gold. But she continued; she was too absorbed in what she was saying to notice my interest.

"Anyways, what are you? I'm a Chikorita. I think I heard Shawn say something about Electric; is that what you are? An Electric? I always thought that electricity was invisible, and now that I think about it, it's not quite the same word." This little Chiko-whatever truly amazed me; she said all that in one breath. She might have taken a breath in between; I wasn't paying attention. But let's give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm not an Electric, you idiot, I'm an Elec_trike_. There's no such thing as an Electric." I snapped. I would have been surprised (I didn't strike myself as the snappish type), but considering what I'd been through, I think I'm entitled to a bit of annoyance. Especially this little plant thing. I swear that thing was put on the Earth to annoy.

She smiled. "Idiot? Oshus called me an idiot once. Does that mean you're my friend?" she asked and, without waiting for an answer, her smile got wider. "Yay! I got another friend! You may not believe this, but I don't have that many friends. I don't know why." She finished, again in one breath. I sighed.

_Nope. I can't believe that at all. It's not like you are the most annoying thing I've ever met. Nope, definitely not that._

"What happened?" I asked groggily, succeeding in getting Jacqueline off the topic of friends.

"Shawn captured you! He was actually trying to catch that blue Elec_trike,_" she pronounced the word carefully, and I sighed, "But then you jumped in front and now he's caught you instead! Isn't that great?" I assumed that Shawn was the human, who was sitting behind me, watching the two of us 'get to know each other'. I cursed him for sticking me with this insane Chikorita. And for taking me away from Trinexx. But I sucked it up and put on a faux smile to placate the little Pokemon.

"That's wonderful, Jacqueline." _Just wonderful._ I thought in my head.


	11. Search

**Man, I haven't updated anything in so long... If you're still sticking with me, thanks a ton! I'm sorry that it's like I've died =_=**

**Here Pixii, very overdue birthday present.**

**Enjoy, I put extra time into making this halfway decent ^_^**

**Trinexx POV**

I moaned as I sat up; my head hurt terribly. Probably that stupid Thunder. My mind was groggy as I turned around and saw Faron and Pablo talking; Bajo was nowhere to be seen. The two were talking in quiet voices. I walked over unsteadily; I must not have been out long for the pain to still be here like this. But when I heard what Faron was saying my eyes snapped wide open, pain dissipating.

"-Kalle. Are you sure Bajo knows which way he was walking?" Faron said, talking strategically. Pablo rolled his eyes, despite the horrible situation we were in.

"Of course he does. Mi amigo doesn't get lost so easily." He said, but his voice was tight with worry. Since they didn't seem to be paying any attention to me I barked to try and get their attention. They both turned to me, and their expressions became even sadder.

"…hi Trinexx." Faron said after a moment's pause. I stood there, swaying slightly from the pain. I was worried about blacking out again, but if Kalle was in danger… Faron took a deep breath.

"Well… um… this is slightly awkward…" she muttered, trying to figure out what to say. I looked around.

"Where did the human go?" I asked, growling. Faron let out a relieved sigh.

"Well that's good. I didn't particularly want to have to break it to you. Bajo's fallowing him at the moment. He will report back to us when the human settles for the night." I huffed and paced in a circle, the pain slowly fading from my conscious.

"We should go. What if he keeps moving? Or he leaves before-" then I tripped, my ankle twisting a bit. I quickly righted it, hoping it wasn't hurt. Pablo looked up and laughed.

"Yeah, let's go!" he laughed, and Faron shot him with a fireball.

"Don't encourage him! He would go if we told him he could." She turned to me. "Trinexx, you're in no condition to travel even a short distance. It's only evening- don't worry, we'll find her, no problem." I growled, reluctant.

"C'mon, we can catch them." I said before Pablo faded in in front of me. My eyes began to droop. "Stupid… Hypnosis…" I managed to mutter before I fell asleep.

I was awakened once again by quiet voices talking. My eyes opened and against the black of night I could barely make out Bajo's dark form. I stood up and shook my head; most of the pain was by now gone. I trotted up to the group of three.

"So are we going now?" I asked brightly in anticipation. Faron sighed.

"Can you walk?"  
"Yes- but it's not like I'd tell you if I couldn't." I said, still oddly bright. Bajo flew up, looking weary.

"Well we should go ahead and go." He muttered, flying off. Faron followed quickly, leading the way with the light on her tail. I looked up at the sky; it must have been after midnight. Shaking my head to get the last of the dizziness to go away I set off after Faron, Pablo presumably behind me.

Well the human could travel, I had to give him that. The horizon was lightening slightly by the time we could see the lights of the still asleep city. Bajo's eyes were drooping, so I let him perch on my back for a bit. He thanked me quickly and began to snore. I sighed, but put up with it. Faron, whom Bajo had told where the trainer was, led us to a big building with a red roof.

I walked over to the transparent doors; inside there were dim lights scattered around the ceiling with which I could vaguely see a sleeping woman behind a counter. I stepped closer to the door; it opened silently. I raised an eyebrow, but stepped through the door, the others following. A lone boy stepped out of the door, seeming to squint his eyes at me oddly before shrugging and leaving.

Faron's brow furrowed before smoothing back over. "Oh yes. He's in room 117." She said, leading us to a door with the aforementioned numbers. She knocked on the door; no one answered.

"Maybe he's asleep…" she asked, looking annoyed, as if she didn't really believe it. My eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me…" Pablo said with a sigh.

"Yep. He was the one we passed earlier."

"Oh. Well that wasn't what I was going to say, but ok." Pablo shrugged and Faron shook her head as we headed back to the door. Faron leaned against a wall once we had left the building, closing her eyes and sighing.

"So what do we do now?" I sniffed the ground before turning the way the human was heading.

"It's faint, but I can scent Kalle. They went this way." I turned around and walked forward, with Faron reluctantly following.

"My feet hurt…" she muttered, but kept following. We walked for awhile before Pablo broke the silence.

"See, that's the wonderful thing about not having feet. Nothing hurts when you walk." Faron sighed, and I ignored him. That's Pablo for you.

**Kalle POV**

It was dark when Shawn let me out of my Pokeball again. I yawned, and then was tackled by a little blue blur. At first I thought it might be Trinexx again, but when I could see it clearly I found it was some sort of reptile-y Pokemon.

"Tote!" it cried, laughing. I cocked my head.

"Hello?" I asked it, backing away slowly. It approached, an evil smile on its face.

"Totodile!" It growled, jumping at me. Unconsciously I used Spark, and it backed away with a cry, running away into the underbrush. Shawn cursed again.

"Why do all the Pokemon keep getting away from me?!" he muttered, annoyed.

"…that was a weird Totodile." Muttered a voice from behind me. I jumped to see who had talked.

It was a tall tannish brown Pokemon, with a slightly cat like face. He was looking down at me with a quizzical look, as if he was wondering if I agreed.

"Yeah it was… why did it keep saying its own name?" I asked.

"Ala, stop getting out of your ball!" Shawn said, but the Alakazam ignored him.

"Call me Oshus; that kid has horrible naming skills." He told me. "It kept saying its name because that's what its old trainer taught it. It wasn't around long enough for me to figure out why, which I regret. It really was a very odd Totodile."

"Can't argue with that…" I muttered, and I could hear Shawn swear again.

"-won't you get in your Pokeball you f- stupid thing?!" he asked. I could see that Oshus had erected a Psychic barrier and was now lounging comfortably on the grass, an amused grin on his face. Shawn cursed once more before giving up and continuing to walk. "I suppose you won't go in either, will you Booku?" I tripped, landing flat on my face. Oshus laughed.

"I told you. But you never know the horror until he inflicts it on you." I muttered something about humans being just that much worse than I thought. "What's your real name?" the Alakazam asked.

"…Kalle Demos." I responded. I didn't want to have to be called Booku.

"Nice to meet you Kalle." I growled.

"What makes you call me that?"

"Saw it in your mind." I sighed; of course.

"…fine, you can call me that."

"That's good, 'cause I would've anyway." I sighed and wondered which of us will win in the inevitable fight that would end up occurring. Probably him. Stupid self confident ass- I mean, Alakazam.


End file.
